


Into your Loving Arms

by oikawa101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Hickeys, Hints of Smut, Implied bottom alec, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Malec, Marks, Possessive Magnus, Top Magnus, alec is embarrassed, bites, impled dominant magnus, impled sub alec, implied top magnus, just a int, kind of, malec smuttish, maryse is kinda nice, not really tho, proud magnus, this is a follow upstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa101/pseuds/oikawa101
Summary: In which Alec returns to the Institute, completely forgetting the marks Magnus left on his neck the night before.





	Into your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecssepticphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/gifts).



> JUST SAYING,,,  
> this is a follow up from my other one shot 'you're so pretty Alexander' ((http://archiveofourown.org/works/10224632))  
> but it can be read without reading 'you're so pretty Alexander'
> 
> The 1st one (you're so pretty Alexander) is basically Magnus marking up Alec and this one is the aftermath.

 

The day Maryse was returning to the Institute, Alec woke up late. It was in the warmth and security of Magnus’s arms and he barely managed to rip his body away from his lovers. He sighed, kissed Magnus back to sleep when he woke, and whispered that he had to get to the Institute in his ear. Magnus let out a sleepy groan and let him go, clearly showing his reluctance.

 When Alec checked his phone panic flooded his veins as he saw he was late. The last thing he needed was snarky comments from his mother about how much of an inconvenience it was when Alec stayed at his boyfriends place. Alec would go to hell and back before he gave up his mornings with sleepy Magnus.

He rushed around, trying to be as quiet as possible, not quite succeeding as he knocked over a huge pile of books that echoed loudly in the nearly silent apartment. Alec faintly registered his stealth rune needed to be re activated. Without it, he was clumsy as shit, a quality he knew Magnus found adorable. It wasn’t, but it was hard to argue with Magnus when he was pressing slow kisses down his neck and when his hands were busy, doing things, to Alec’s body.

In their bedroom, Magnus smiled into Alec’s pillow. He always knew when Alec’s stealth rune needed re-activating because things were dropped (and broken) a lot more often. Magnus made sure Alec never re-activated the rune if he was staying with Magnus for a weekend because he loved all the messy, charming, endearing small things that were most definitely Alec. 

Alec yanked on a black jumper from a drawer full of his clothes, all messily tangled together, a startling contrast to Magnus’s neatly organised closet- “how am I supposed to _find_ anything, Alexander, if it’s all a tangled heap?” Magnus had said, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Alec.

 In Alec’s defence, his clothes at the Institute were neatly organised but then again, they’d had to be because he needed to be in control or-at least give some impression of control and organisation. 

Not here though, not with Magnus. He didn’t have to be so rigid.

Alec shook his head and screamed at himself internally to not get distracted. He yanked on a pair of jeans and tried to ignore the ache in his ass from last night with Magnus. He ran out of the apartment without even looking in the mirror, which is why he didn’t change his jumper to one that covered up a lot more of his neck.

When Alec entered the Institute slightly out of breath which wasn’t really unusual for him, he wondered why people kept looking at him. Not casual glances but wide eyed shocked, taking-a-second-look looks. He was known for being late when he stayed at Magnus’s, a break in his usual rigid controlled never-ever-be-late routine.

Alec passed Clary who looked at him wide eyes before smiling. His eyes narrowed slightly.

Just as Alec was about to ask what she was smiling about his mother walked up, Izzy and Jace flanking her sides.

Before Alec had even got a chance to open his mouth, a slightly horrified and concerned gasp escaped his mother.

“Alec! What happened to your neck?”

“What?” He said in confusion.

He looked passed her at Jace, who had turned around and was bent double with silent laughter, then looked to Izzy. She had a wide, slightly proud look on her face but at Alec’s confusion she gave a sympathetic sigh.

She slid her hand down into her long boots and pulled out a compact mirror.

“Here you are big brother.” She said with a grin.

As Alec stared at his neck, he cheeks flooded with colour. He slammed a hand up to his neck and wondered how he hadn’t figured it out yet. There was a dull, throbbing, slightly pleasant ache emitting from his neck which was probably due to the multitude of love bites cascading and covering the sometimes – but not every often – pale skin.

He grabbed at the front of his jumper and pulled it up slightly, still trying to hide the mass of purple and blue hickeys that littered his skin.

“I don’t think I want to know what happened,” Maryse said grimly, with a hint of a smile” I think I’ve guessed already.”

Izzy let out a giggle, as Alec blushed harder.

“I.. I f.. forgot.” Alec managed to stutter out.

“I don’t know how on earth you forgot about that.” Jace forced out, still gasping for breath.

Alec glared, but the effect wasn’t quite the same when his cheeks were burning scarlet.

To his utter embarrassment and distress he didn’t have time to change into something that would hide the marks, so he spent the next two hours sitting mortified in front of official Clave members, a hand over his neck and cheeks permanently red lest anyone saw.

The man sitting next to him seemed to have glimpsed his neck as he let out a knowing chuckle before speaking.

“Wild night with your girlfriend?” He asked.

Before Alec had registered what he as saying, he had said it: “boyfriend, actually.”

The man looked taken aback for a few moments before nodding and smiling.

“Well, he certainly did a number on you.” Alec flushed red again but before he could reply the man had walked away.

Despite his complete and utter embarrassment, at least he had something to tell Magnus that night.

Magnus seemed to find the whole thing as hilarious as Jace and a proud smile pulled the corners of his mouth up as Alec related the story of unconsciously telling someone he was gay. 

“Anyway,” Magnus said, “I’m proud. Everyone knows I’ve made my mark on you and that you are most definitely taken.”

Alec laughed, “As if they didn’t know already?”

“The thought of you walking around the institute all day with my love bites on your neck, I will admit, does something to me.” Magnus smirked.

Alec blinked for a few seconds before bending slightly and kissing Magnus. Magnus gripped his arms tightly and slowly pushed Alec back into the bedroom and onto the gold sheets. 

The next day when Alec turned up at the Institute with a jumper that hid the old (and new) love bites on his neck, he walked with a limp. As he made his way up to Izzy and Jace they smirked. No-one said anything but they all knew the cause of his limp (Magnus fucking him hard into the bed sheets until he was an incoherent, whimpering _mess_.)

Except for Raj.

“Everything alright Alec? You’ve got a hell of a limp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!!!!! I think this is the 2nd fic in two days. THIS WAS ALSO A REQUEST.  
> Thank you @malecssepticphan for this wonderful prompt idea, it was so fun to write Also i'M VERY SOYRY FOR THE WRITING DELAY :)  
> Also,, if anyone wants to talk shadowhunters come hit me up on tumblr @messy-malec-mayhem
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please leave kudos and likes. :)  
>  quick note: this is a follow up from my other one shot 'you're so pretty Alexander' ((http://archiveofourown.org/works/10224632))  
> but it can be read without reading 'you're so pretty Alexander'
> 
> The 1st one (you're so pretty Alexander) is basically Magnus marking up Alec and this one is the aftermath.


End file.
